1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens and an electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as use of portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones and digital cameras) becomes ubiquitous, much effort has been put into reducing dimensions of portable electronic devices. Moreover, as dimensions of charged coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) based optical sensors are reduced, dimensions of imaging lenses for use with the optical sensors must be correspondingly reduced without significantly compromising optical performance.
Each of U.S. patent application publication nos. 20120154929, 20100253829, and 20100254029, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,305,697 and 8,339,718, and Japanese patent publication nos. 2010-026434 and 2010-256608 discloses a conventional imaging lens with five lens elements, and a sum of distances between adjacent pairs of the lens elements is large.
U.S. patent application publication no. 20100254029 discloses the imaging lens having a system length of over 10 mm, which goes against the trend toward reducing dimensions of portable electronic products, such as mobile phones and digital cameras.
Reducing the system length of the imaging lens while maintaining sufficient optical performance is always a goal in the industry.